Patches
For the character from Catcalls who was temporarily known as Patches, see Wagster. Patches is a Dalmatian puppy who first appeared in "The Super Secret Pup Club." Personality Patches is an eager pup, always looking for ways to help the Pound Puppies' cause. He is often the ringleader amongst the Club, usually setting up what their mission is, getting the info or what to do next. Patches is carefree, bold, funny, happy, helpful, eager and snarky. His ventures do sometimes lead him into some trouble, like getting attacked by the squirrels in "Salty," or getting tangled by a grappling hook cable in "The Pups Who Loved Me." Profile Idolizing the Pound Puppies, Patches, after being prevented from joining them due to being too young, joined with Rebound and Cupcake in forming a new puppy-placing group, with their first mission being to find himself an owner. After a series of misadventures, Patches is finally adopted by a little girl named Gina, but he pledges to remain a member of the "Super Secret Puppy Club." In "The Ruff Ruff Bunch," Patches was first seen playing with Cupcake. He joined in with Cuddlesworth and the Ruff Ruff Bunch in licking ice cream off the floor. He and Cupcake got left behind and they alerted the Pound Puppies that Cuddlesworth had accidentally trapped Rebound in a train heading to Tierra Del Fuego. He joined the Pound Puppies on their rescue mission and later took a flea bath at the groomers. In "Salty," Patches is shown to be the one in the SSPC to gather info about pups. He thinks that a litter of Australian pups are at the docks, due to a rumor he heard from a pup, who heard it from another pup, who heard it from a magical talking kangaroo. In "The Accidental Pup Star," Patches claims that there is a Viral Video of him falling into the Toilet. In "I Heard the Barks on Christmas Eve," Patches says he doesn't believe in Chris Jingles, contrary to Rebound's insistence; However, when Chris Jingles makes himself seen to the Pups, Patches tells Rebound that whilst he will still doubt her, he won't doubt her on Chris Jingles. In "It's Elementary My Dear Pup Club," Patches acts as Pepper's Second during the Investigation. He discovers a way to escape the janitor's office via the vent ducts, and at one point he quotes Pepper's "Getting too old" line. In "Hello Kitten," Patches helps Spoons find her perfect person. He searches for them by cautiously pressing buttons on the FKD. Much to his delight, it didn't blow up this time, at least not until after they had rushed off. When attempting to save Spoons from the crazy cat man, he is able to analyse the scene and find a method to use a hose to winch Rebound into the house to rescue Spoons. He made a brief silent cameo in "Beauty is Only Fur Deep." His next appearance was in "All Bark and Little Bite," where he was teased by two old friends for hanging out with girl puppies. He began feeling awkward about hanging around with Rebound and Cupcake, and began to hang out with Bart and Tony again. As a result, he missed training for General Dolly's Inspection of the Club. He tries to tell Bart and Tony that girls and the Pound Puppies are good, but they continue to push peer pressure on him. Later, when he sees Cupcake and Rebound try to save Lucky from a bull, he rushes in to help too. This action impresses General Dolly, and she officially makes Patches, Cupcake and Rebound "Pound Puppies In Training" (with the trio receiving golden dog tags). During the episode, he describes his home life as spending evenings with some kibble and watching television before curling up on Gina's bed. Trivia *According to the label on an official plush toy, his last name is "McFrisky", although this name has never been used on the show. *In "The Super Secret Pup Club," he imagines what it would be like to be with the Pound Puppies in previous adventures. However each one always seem to feature a random bear appearing from out of nowhere, which he scares off. Rebound questions the overuse of bears. Gallery Rebound, Cupcake and Patches.png|The start of a beautiful friendship (and club). Patches & Gina.PNG|Patches with his human, Gina Patches 2.png Patches.png|Patches and Cupcake handing out dog tags in the new intro.|link=Pound Puppies Theme Patches 19.jpg Patches 41.jpg Patches Rebound 10.jpg Patches Rebound 16.jpg Patches 24.jpg Patches Cupcake 3.jpg Patches 52.jpg|Patches has gone Indiana Jones mode! SSPC 21.jpg SSPC 23.jpg 203. Patches on Beam.png|The glory of adventure! 203. Patches Licks Gina.png 203. Patches and Squirt in Jungle.png|Hunter- Patches. Hunted- Parrots. 203. Dog Pile on Lucky.png Patches-Dolly impression.PNG|Patches, doing an impression of General Dolly. 5876017A5056900B1049C7B1361B1919.jpg|Mini plush.|link=Mini plush PTRU1-13539939 alternate1 enh-z6.jpg|Interactive plush.|link=Adopt 'N Love plush Pepper and Secret Pup Club 9.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 8.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 7.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 6.png|Oh, this isn't good! Pepper and Secret Pup Club 5.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 4.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 3.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club 2.png Pepper and Secret Pup Club.png How we suppose get Chucky's life.png Pups are Happy about Chucky's not lie.png I never like that guy before.png It alway press that button.png Let press a red button, Patches.png Strudel, we got a problem.png We are Happy, Happy Ending.png Cheer up, Patches.png Come on, Patches don't be wimpy.png Why she's running around.png She is very too nervous.png That was fun.png You're Right.png Chucky's Great Art.png Do any you got idea.png I'm in, Lucky but I be thanks all of you.png He coming get us.png Pups are scare.png This place is foggy.png Hmmm, He is not here.png Look at Me, Girls.png Hey, Do you think about me.png Do you anything fun today.png Once a Pound Puppies, Alway a Pound Puppies Roxie.png I'm so scared about me.png What is that laughing sound of it.png Fleas.png I'm Coming I'm Here.png We found that marker.png Ah made not Kennel Kittens.png Yike.png Fleas.png Screenshot_2015-05-04-19-18-04.png Screenshot_2015-05-06-09-54-40.png Screenshot_2015-05-29-03-32-21.png|Uh-oh vlcsnap-2015-05-26-23h59m28s135.png vlcsnap-2015-05-27-00h16m06s133.png|Had to say it vlcsnap-2015-05-27-03h23m46s105.png|Whoa, Leonard McLeish look mad Screenshot_2015-05-29-02-57-05.png|Out of control zipline! cupcake,patches knock over.jpg|oh great knock over Patches tie up 0.jpg Patches tie up.jpg Vlcsnap-00006.jpg|link=Patches McFrisky vlcsnap-00014.jpg|Captian Patches|link=Patches McFrisky vlcsnap-00016.jpg|link=Patches McFrisky vlcsnap-00017.jpg|link=Patches McFrisky vlcsnap-2015-08-10-06h31m52s19.png|"Can someone get me down from here? Please?" vlcsnap-2015-08-09-22h25m09s222.png vlcsnap-2015-08-09-21h19m27s168.png 787688ktmi.PNG 38j5v853wpj38bovu4wbonjst3w2uvj5o3roue4uilo3t4ayf53atwylot4.PNG vlcsnap-2015-08-10-06h49m43s27.png Snapshot 1 (12-4-2017 4-20 PM).png Snapshot 2 (12-22-2017 1-17 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Super Secret Pup Club Category:Recurring characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Joins of Pound Puppies Category:Puppies Category:Featured Articles